The Prophecy
by Elaina Daae
Summary: When Anna meets Ivan for the first time she recognizes him. Were they seperated at birth?
1. Prologue

The Prophecy

Chapter 1:  Prologue

_            A child of three elements will be born.  The child will be separated from her brother and sister as a baby.  They will be triplets.  Once they find all find each other, together they will have Jupiter Psynergy rivalled by no other._

            She tossed and turned in her bed in Tolbi.  She remembered when Ivan and his friends had come for Colosso.  She had recognized him that day.

            _Flashback_

_            "Anna, come here and meet the winner of Colloso's friends." _

_            Anna walked forward and the minute she saw Ivan she felt a sort of kinship, which only siblings would have.  "What's your name?"  She asked Ivan._

_"Who, me?" Ivan asked.  _

_"Yes, I mean you."  She replied_

_"Oh, my name is Ivan.  Have I seen you before?"_

_"What do you mean have you seen her before, Ivan?"  Garet asked._

_"Nothing, I just recognize her is all."  Ivan replied_

_Anna was hit with inspiration.  "Mind Read."  She mouthed silently.  Then. "AAHH, there's nothing there!"  She screamed._

_Isaac looked puzzled.   "In where?"  He asked.  Ivan caught on and lead her away from the others to ask her a question.  "Are you a Jupiter Adept too?"  He asked._

_            "I'm a Mars, Mercury and Jupiter Adept, yes."_

_            End Flashback._

            It was that day that everything in Anna's world changed.


	2. A week later

            Disclaimer:  *sigh* I don't own the copyrights to Golden Sun, I do however own Anna.

The Prophecy

            Chapter 1: A week later.

            Anna ran up to Isaac.  "Isaac, can I ask you a question?"  She asked

            "Sure."  Obviously this was one of the times where he was going to be a mute. 

            "Can I go with you on your quest?"  She asked again.

            "Why?"  He asked her.

            "I want to go because I can help you.  And Ivan is my brother."  She told him.

            "…"  He said.

            "Well? Can I?" She asked.

            "I guess so.  But how can you help?"  He said to her.  

            She took a breath.  If she was going to tell him, it might as well be now.  "I'm an adept of three elements.  Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter."

            "How is that possible?"  He asked her.

            "It's possible just because it is."  Ivan said walking up to them.  "And, Isaac she wasn't lying about being my sister, or about her elements.  You might as well just let her come with us."  

            "…"  He said again. 

            "Oh, just let her, Isaac."  Ivan tried to coax him. 

            "Oh, fine she can come.  But if you were lying about your elements Anna…"  Isaac said.

            "I'm not, I swear." Anna said.  "Oh, and another thing.  I can't get any djinn, or else I go to one element."  

            "OK then that works with me."  Isaac said.

            "OK, thanks!"  Anna said running off to get her stuff.

            "She'd better not be a whole lot like you, Ivan.  One of you is annoying enough."  Isaac said to Ivan.

            "HEY! THAT WASN'T FUNNY!"  Ivan screamed.

            "I was kidding Ivan, I know what happens when you're mad." Isaac said

            "Good, don't get me mad then." Ivan said.

            "OK, I won't."  Isaac replied.

            "I'm ready guys."  Anna said, walking back into the room,

            "OK, we just have to wait for the other two then."  Isaac said.

            Mia walked downstairs, having just woken up.  "What's going on?"  She asked

            "Anna's coming with us the rest of the way."  Isaac told her.

            "All right." Mia replied.

            "Hey, Ivan go wake Garet up."  Isaac told him.

            "Why do I have to?"  Ivan whined.  "I'm not the only Jupiter Adept here anymore."  

            "I know, but I'm telling you to wake him up because Garet doesn't know Anna."  Isaac said.

            "OK, fine."  Ivan said, walking over to Garet's room.  He walked in.  "PLASMA!" 

            Garet woke up, "Is it time to go already?"  He asked.

            "Yes, we have another person coming with us too." Ivan replied.

            "OK, then I'm going, I'm going."  Garet said.

            With that, the five of them left Tolbi.


	3. On the way to the Venus Lighthouse

The Prophecy

Disclaimer:  Camelot owns Golden Sun, not me.

Chapter 2

On the way to the Venus Lighthouse

"Hey Anna, what element are you?" Garet asked.

Ivan rolled his eyes.  "She's got more than one element, Garet."

"Guys, don't start."  Isaac said quickly.

"Do you really want to know?"  Anna asked.

Ivan walked over to Anna.  "He'll forget in two minutes."  He whispered in her ear. 

Anna laughed.

Garet glared at Ivan.  "What did you tell her?"  He demanded.

"None of your business."  Ivan countered.

Mia shook her head.  "Those two are always going at it."  She told Anna.

"Can we get back to Garet's original question?"  Isaac asked in exasperation.

Anna nodded.  "My elements are Jupiter, Mars, and Mercury.  I prefer my Jupiter element, so more often than not, when I have to use Psynergy, and it doesn't matter what element, I use Jupiter."  She said, gasping for breath when she finished.

"That goes against what Kraden told us!"  Garet protested.

Anna shrugged.

"Wow, I think that's the most intelligent thing you've ever said."  Ivan said sarcastically.

"What was that, midget?"  Garet said

"You realize you just insulted me too?"  Anna's voice was dangerously low.

"Hey, she's just like Jenna!"  Isaac laughed.  "That's not a good thing for Garet!"

Anna shrugged.  "Hey, whatever works."

"The sooner we get to Suhalla the sooner I can get away from the midgets."  Garet muttered.

"Say again?"  Ivan and Anna said in unison.

"Nothing."

"Guys!"  Mia almost yelled.

Everyone looked at Mia in surprise.

"Ivan, Anna, Garet, stop it."  Isaac said.

Anna and Ivan rolled their eyes.  When the rest of the group kept going, they hung back.  Isaac looked at them curiously over his shoulder.

"We'll catch up."  Anna said.

Isaac rolled his eyes, and went on.

Ivan smirked, and began whispering with Anna.

"Why do I have to do that?"  Anna whispered indignantly.

"Because you're a girl."

"So?  You're a girly-boy!"

"Hey!  OK, scratch that."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"We'll work on it in Suhalla, and carry it out in the desert."  Ivan said.

"OK." Anna replied.  They caught up with the others, and started giggling.

"What's so funny?"  Mia asked.

Anna shook her head.  "Nothing."

"Whatever."  Isaac said.

"Hey, we're here!"  Garet exclaimed.

"Good."  Ivan whispered in Anna's ear.  She giggled.

"What did you tell her?"  Garet demanded.

"Déja vu anyone?  Let's not start this again."  Mia called out.

Isaac rolled his eyes.  "Come on.  Let's go to the inn, and then get some weapons."  He said

They got to the inn.  "90 coins, please."  The innkeeper said.

Isaac paid, and they went upstairs.

Ivan and Anna immediately began whispering to each other.

"Screw it, I don't really feel like planning something against Garet."  Ivan said

"Oh, I have an idea!"  Anna whispered hurriedly.

"What?"

"When Garet goes to take a bite of pudding, or ice cream, one of us should smash it in his face!" 

Ivan laughed.  "That's great!"

"Hey, twin Jupiter Adepts, stop plotting!"  Garet yelled across the room.

"We're not twins!"  Ivan and Anna called back.

"What are you, then?"

Ivan and Anna looked at each other.  "Triplets!"

"Who's the third?"

Isaac looked up.  "Not me!"

Anna shook her head.

"Funny, I would have thought it was, since both Anna and Isaac gave blonde hair, and blue eyes."  Mia said to no one in particular.

"But me and Ivan…"  Anna started.

"Ivan and I."  Isaac corrected absently.

Anna rolled her eyes.  "Fine.  Ivan and _I_ have white-blonde hair."

"Bleach-blonde."  Isaac corrected again.

"Isaac, stop correcting her."  Mia said gently.  "She's only…"  
            "13."  Anna and Ivan filled in at the same time.

Isaac stood up.  "Come on.  While we sit here talking, Saturos and Menardi could be getting further ahead."

Mia nodded.

"Huh?"  Anna asked.

"Don't use the same method Ivan did to find out."  Garet said quickly.

"Outspoken thick idiot."  Anna muttered.

"I think thick and idiot mean the same thing in this case."  Ivan whispered.  Anna shoved him.

"The point is, Garet is stupid."

Everyone except Garet burst out laughing.

"Oh, I have another idea!"  Anna whispered.

"What?"

"We cast Douse on him, then Spark Plasma, or some other form of Plasma!:

"That one's better than the first one."

"I know."

They looked up.  "Hey, wait for us!"

They ran out of the inn.

Isaac and Garet were laughing, Mia was glaring at Isaac.

"What?"  Isaac asked, looking at Mia.

Mia rolled her eyes, and turned her back on Isaac.

"What, are you three going to give me the silent treatment the whole way?  I need to talk to someone besides Garet!"  Isaac said in frustration.

Anna stuck her tongue out at him.

"A little maturity, please?"  Mia asked.

Ivan laughed.  Anna shoved him.

"Hey!"  He said, falling over.

Isaac and Garet started laughing again.

"It's not funny!"  Ivan said, getting up, and brushing himself off.

"Yeah, it is."  Anna said, shaking with suppressed laughter.

Isaac went into the Suhalla Desert.

"He does know he needs Douse to get to Lalivero?"  Ivan asked.

"Which is where we will meet the third triplet.  In other words, where we will meet our sister, one of we triplets."  Anna said, her eyes glazing over temporarily.


End file.
